User talk:I Ross I
Hi, welcome to RollerCoaster Tycoon! Thanks for your edit to the RollerCoaster Tycoon page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 03:07, 21 April 2009 Welcome! Welcome to the RollerCoaster Tycoon Wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :I Ross I 03:39, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Inactive It seems that the founder, User:RCT Fan, does not do any work on the wiki anymore, and he hasn't transferred any powers to other users. I would gladly take the post of admin, since I have done most of the work here lately. --Ezporsche 04:13, 21 April 2009 (UTC) I might request to adopt it, but recently I've been busy, so it might be a few months before I make my request. --Ezporsche 23:28, 22 April 2009 (UTC) The only other active user I know of is User:Rps eagleforChrist‎, and he hasn't been on for a month or so. It's ok if you ask to adopt it first and give me the admin privilege later. --Ezporsche 23:08, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Sorry about the inactivity as of late, but I just don't really have the time to manage three wikis (hence the reason that I haven't been on for almost a year). If you do adopt the wiki then excellent, as I'm glad to see it in the hands of someone who'd take care of it (as well as keep it active, which is something I have tried to do for years). Good luck! --RCT Fan 12:11, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Logo and skin Hi Ross. Thanks for the compliments. I still make logos, although I've been really busy with projects for the last week or so. I plan on getting somewhat caught up with logo requests this weekend, so I'll be sure to get yours done. JoePlay (talk) 21:36, 23 April 2009 (UTC) I can see if I can make a logo as well this weekend. No guarantees, but I'll see what I can do. --Ezporsche 03:39, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Sure You've been doing heaps for this Wiki, I would gladly make you an Admin, but I don't have bureaucrat rights. What you could do is request to adopt the wiki, if RCTfan hasn't been active. If it's granted, you'll have the rights to this Wiki. If you do please give me rights :). Sorry I haven't been active, I work on quite a few of them. Check 'em out if you have time. --Matt 20 1 03:11, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks, and also, I think we can make a good team. I see you only have 1 and 3. Well I have all of them, but number 2 is my favourite, so I can work on that alot. I'm sure we can lift this wiki back from the ashes. And also I've noticed that there isn't really a page on 'The Amazing Earl'. Should there be? He's a guy who creates his own rides and scenery. --Matt 20 1 08:31, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Amazing Earl I've finished the Amazing Earl article. Is that the sort of thing you wanted? Are there any other articles we need done that I can help you with?--Matt 20 1 06:49, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Ride Template I've created a ride template so that all the rides of RCT can be displayed in the same manner. It's just a table. The information needed is already on most of the ride pages, but placing it in tables will tidy it up, and also I've noticed a few ride pages are different. This will unify them. And also, to use it, you should type ' ' in this case, Ride being the template name, and then save the page. The table will then be put on the page. Should I write a guide (unless there already is one) on using templates, because if the actual template is edited, it will affect all pages using the template. I won't start using the template until I hear from you, I don't mind if you scratch the idea, I'm just assessing our options. --Matt 20 1 07:04, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Skin Let me know if you have any preference about what colors you'd like in the skin. I was thinking maybe shades of red and blue from the logo. Anyway, let me know. JoePlay (talk) 21:39, 27 April 2009 (UTC) :The red didn't look that good with the other colors, so I didn't use it. So what do you think? Sort of a sky blue background with gold and dark brown from the logo. Let me know if you want me to tweak anything. JoePlay (talk) 23:07, 27 April 2009 (UTC) The Wiki The wiki looks great! I'll start with the template. But I might not be able to until Friday, cause I started school again today.--Matt 20 1 06:33, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the rights. Do you want me to do anything specifically, or should I just create some pages for now?--Matt 20 1 07:09, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Sure, you've got the new privilages. And how did you fix up the picture of Forest Frontiers? Also thanks for the advice. P.S. The scenario template is only a simple infobox. I'm not sure how to make them more advanced, so feel free to experiment with it. And also I agree, this wiki wasn't run very well in the past. --Matt 20 1 08:22, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Tags I've created some tags which can be found here. I've seen them on some other wikis, and thought they were pretty cool. Delete them if you don't like them, I don't mind, and also, the Article of the Month one is just a suggestion. If you don't like it, feel free to delete the tag. --Matt 20 1 11:29, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Favicon I usually make a favicon whenever I give a wiki a custom skin and logo, but forgot to do it here. Thanks for the reminder. I used the R and the C from the logo, since using just the R left a lot of empty space. Let me know if there's anything else I can do. JoePlay (talk) 17:54, 2 May 2009 (UTC) History of Roller Coasters I recently found my RCT2 instruction Manual, and in the front there is the history of Roller Coasters. Should this be a page here? And also, should we start the forum to discuss things like that, to keep everybodies talk pages less crowded? --Matt 20 1 12:12, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Sounds good. I just thought because it was in the manual, but I agree with you 100%. It's great to see that you are really in to this. I'll help delete any pages that have nothing, or very little to do with RCT--Matt 20 1 09:17, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Powers Ezporsche is now a bureaucrat. -- RCT Fan I'll pop in every once in a while to contribute, but I'm too busy to be nearly as active as I was. I do like the changes you've made, and I wish you guys all the best in adding to the wiki. -- RCT Fan Cleaning I'm cleaning out some of the unnecessary pages. Would you think that it would be a good idea to delete the pages with the guest names that activate cheats? Those could easily be put on one page, they don't really warrant a full article. --Ezporsche 01:21, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Skin colors The blue is #479ED5 and the yellow is #FFE356, and just in case you might need it too, the dark brown is #2C2120. If you need anything else, let me know. JoePlay (talk) 16:47, 10 May 2009 (UTC) I am new, what needs doing? Hi I am new to this wiki but own all of the rollercoaster tycoons, what needs doing? Screenshots I can do etc. And where can I find an admin? --Lcawte 21:55, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Should We? Should we have different awards, based on the stuff you do around the Wiki. And I think it fits in well with the RCT theme, seeing as you're awarded in the game. Some awards are held by everyone, like joining the wiki (creating an article), while others are a little harder to get, like the 'rides award' for creating 20 ride articles or something. And there can be awards fo admins, etc. I just think it is an interesting way to get uses motivated. The awards are displayed on a user page. What are your thoughts? --Matt 20 1 08:58, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Great Yeah, that is true, maybe we can set guidelines or conditions that have to be met. To discus awards, and how to get them, etc. check out Awards Discussion. Once we get it up and running, we can delete the page, but it will get everyone's ideas out in the open.--Matt 20 1 06:35, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Discussion I've found it difficult to keep up with the many issues brought up in the discussion pages of the 100+ pages we have here, so I think it would be a good idea if we had one main page where we could discuss anything, from individual pages, to general editing. The forum function really hasn't worked, so I think we should just create a page for general discussion. If this sounds good, then let me know. I'm also asking Matt 20 1 about this. --Ezporsche 21:40, 6 August 2009 (UTC) :Oh, I didn't know that the Community Portal already served that purpose. We should start using it more often now. --Ezporsche 17:15, 7 August 2009 (UTC) ::We don't use the community portal for anything else, so it won't make a difference. --Ezporsche 17:49, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Rollback rights Thanks for the new privileges. If I notice anything, I suppose I'll correct it, but usually those things are fixed before I stumble onto them. Rps eagleforChrist 02:35, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Re: Admin user page Thanks for the tip! --Ezporsche 02:39, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! Wow, thanks for the rollback rights! I appreciate it. I've never really been good at thanking people, but I wanted you to know of my appreciation. Chozo01 18:25, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Scenario and Ride Exchange Hey, I thought I'd let you know that the Wikia staff approved my request for unblocking the uploading of scenario and ride files, so now we've got our own file exchange! Take a look if you're not busy with work/finals/etc. --Ezporsche 06:08, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Adminship Hello! May I become an administrator of this wiki please? I'd like to be able to customize the MonoBook skin(Here is how I customized the monobook skin skin on Coasterpedia), create more redirects easily, fix some templates, and more. Please let me know, thanks! [[User:Dolphanatic|'Dolphanatic']] [[User talk:Dolphanatic|'talk']] 00:39, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Your Input Is Needed Your Input Is Needed Josho 06:50, February 23, 2011 (UTC)]] Wiki Activity Hey there! There's a few people who are semi-actuve, like Dolphanatic, Chozo01 and User:LostInRiverview. I am semi-active as well, mainly reverting the spam from random users. This place could do with a full tiime admin. I would do it but I am usually on Roller Coaster Wiki, not here so I dont have the time. I could use admin likes, if your happy to give them to me though! [[User:Lachlan5963|'Lachlan5963']] 15:26, April 30, 2012 (UTC) :I still check in regularly, but don't feel like adding any more information at the moment. I keep an eye on the scenario guides and any other page I edited and try to keep them free from false information (which gets edited in from time to time). Some of my edits are done anonymous since logging in is always a hassle. So you are not all alone! Sucinum 19:28, May 11, 2012 (UTC) :Oops I thought you had left! The wiki is far from dead. I have admin on two inactive wikis, Water Ride Wiki and RollerCoasterCustom Wiki (being moved to Coaster Custom Wiki). I am Rollbacker on Roller Coaster Wiki. If you were to give me the rights, they would mainly be used for deleting the spam pages that come up from time-to-time - nothing drastic :P. There are lots of one-time editors, this wiki is just lacking a full time admin :( [[User:Lachlan5963|'Lachlan5963']] 15:31, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Hello Hello, I understand you've been on this wiki for a while, and I'm new here, so I was just going to ask what (if anything) this wiki needs help here. I got experience from other wikis and I always like to ask before doing in some cases, so again, what does this wiki need help with? -SP2562 23:32, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Im new Well yea I am and I need alot of help :/ Anyways what I really need is a "This artical is Under Construction" on my Submarine Ride page. Also if anyone could help on that page that would be great. Nahbenhaben (talk) 20:38, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Become a Admin? Could you please read this? Thanks! TheLarry98 (talk) 21:53, July 28, 2015 (UTC)